


Sana'y Hindi Magbago ang Pantyngin

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Girl!Soo, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Hindi talaga nauubusan ng sorpresa si Kyungsoo para kay Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	Sana'y Hindi Magbago ang Pantyngin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts), [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).

> First of all, yes, girlsoo po ito. Kaya naman kung ayaw o hindi kumportable sa pagbabasa ng mga akdang bahagi ito, please close the tab now. Salamat
> 
> Secondly, sinisisi ko pa din ang Scorpio szn dahil sa kalat na ito. Originally intended na crack pero ewan kung ano nangyari nauwi siyang ganito huhuhu
> 
> Third, hindi ko na po ito inedit. Pasensya na sa mga mali huhuhu
> 
> Lastly, pakana talaga to ni milla at ni rian sila sisihin niyo kung bakit may ganitong kalat HAHAHAHA

Walang mapaglagyan ng saya si Jongin. Sa wakas ay nagkaroon din ng long weekend si Kyungsoo kaya naman pinursige nilang matuloy ang pagdalaw ng nobya niya sa kanya. Slight LDR kasi sila dahil naassign si Jongin na mag-oversee ng on-going development nila sa may Cabuyao, Laguna. Stay-in muna siya doon ng mga anim hanggang walong buwan, depende sa magiging progress.

Halos dalawang buwan na niyang hindi nakikita si Kyungsoo kaya naman apaw-apaw ang pagkasabik niya nang mamataan ang girlfriend niyang bumaba sa bus. Wala na silang pakialam sa ibang tao, kahit na naging mala eksena sa drama ang muli nilang pagtatagpo.

Halos mapatakbo silang dalawa palapit sa isa't-isa at nang abot na ni Jongin ang sobra-sobrang namiss na nobya, binuhat niya itong nakahawak sa bewang at napaikot ng dalawang beses. Mahigpit naman ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, nakayakap ng mahigpit at mahinang humahagikgik sa may bandang tenga ni Jongin.

"Baba na ako, Mahal. Ang korni natin," natatawang saway ni Kyungsoo pero humalik pa din naman sa pisngi ng nobyo na sa wakas nakita na niya ulit hindi lang sa screen ng smartphone nya.

Sumunod naman ang binata at gumanti ng halik sa magkabilang malambot na pisngi ni Kyungsoo bago kinuha ang mukha siksik na duffel bag na dala ng girlfriend niya. "I really, really missed you, Mahal."

Tumikhim si Kyungsoo at napangiti. "Ako man. Pero gutom na ako, Mahal. Kain muna tayo?"

  
  


Napasarap ang kwentuhan ng dalawa, hindi namalayan na naabutan na sila ng pagsasara ng mall. Pagod man si Kyungsoo sa halos tatlong oras na byahe (no thanks sa SLEX) at si Jongin naman sa halos buong araw na nakatayo, nagiikot sa site, parang naglaho na parang bula ang mga dinaramdam dahil magkasama na silang muli.

Pero wala na din silang choice dahil nilapitan na sila ng waiter at inabisuhan na magsasara na sila in a few minutes.

Hindi naman sila nagmadali na makarating sa parking kung saan nandun ang kotse ni Jongin. Ilang minuto pa ang lalakbayin nila para marating ang tinutuluyan niya. Sinulit nila ang bawat segundo na magkasama, hawak-kamay.

Hindi natigil ang kwentuhan nila sa byahe kaya hindi na binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang radyo na karaniwan na niyang ginagawa kapag ipinagmamaneho sila ng boyfriend niya.

"Ay, Mahal. May pinadala palang sulat sa'yo mga pamangkin mo," biglang naalala ni Kyungsoo ang ibinilin ng mga anak ng ate ni Jongin bago siya umalis. Sakto namang naka-red light kaya umikot siya ng bahagya sa inuupuan para abutin ang bag niya.

Pwede naman sanang mamaya na lang pagkadating sa bahay pero ineenjoy ni Jongin ang makikislap na mata ng nobya kaya hinayaan na niya. Tagal din niyang hindi nasilayan ito ng personal.

Nakaupo na ng maayos ang dalaga nang mag-go at nagsimula ng hanapin kung ano man ang pasalubong na galing sa mga pamangkin niya.

At dahil maluwag na ang daan, tuloy-tuloy na si Jongin sa pagbaybay ng daan papunta sa tinutuluyan. Medyo ramdam na niya ang pagod at sigurado siyang ganun din si Kyungsoo. Mag-a-alas onse na ng gabi at pareho pa silang nabusog sa pagkain at kwento.

"Mahal, wala akong panty."

Muntik nang mapabalikwas si Jongin at nakabig ang manibela ng kaunti pero buti na lang at gumana ang muscle memory niya kaagad at naiwas sila sa aksidente dahil sa ibinulalas ni Kyungsoo. "H-ha?"

Sobrang casual ng pagkakasabi ng nobya at ganun din ang sagot niya kay Jongin. "Nalimutan kong magdala ng panty, Mahal."

Napa-hallelujah si Jongin nang matanaw ang pamilyar na bakuran ng tinutuluyan. Maingat niyang ipinarada ang sasakyan bago nilingon si Kyungsoo na nakanguso at nagkakalkal pa din sa dalang bag. "Wala talaga, Jongin. Wala akong nadalang panty."

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin. Nag-eecho pa din sa utak niya ang mga salitang binitawan ng nobya niya kani-kanina lang. "Pahiramin kita ng boxers ko?"

Inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at huminga ng malalim. "Maluwag naman yun sa akin, parang wala lang."

At dahil malalim na ang gabi at walang malapit na 24-hr convenience store, hindi naman maalok ni Jongin na ibili na lang si Kyungsoo ng pwede niyang magamit.

So... ano na lang ang gagawin nila?

"Hayaan mo na nga. Tara na, Mahal. Antok na ako."

  
  


Isa lang ang kama sa pansamantalang bahay ni Jongin at wala namang kaso iyon. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na magtatabi sila ni Kyungsoo matulog at halos limang taon na din naman silang magkasintahan.

Pero ang kabog ng dibdib ni Jongin, masyadong malakas. Kinakabahan siya na natatakot na ewan dahil lang sa alam niyang lalabas si Kyungsoo ng banyo na walang underwear. Tatabi sa kanya ang girlfriend, matutulog sila ng magkatabi, ng walang panty si Kyungsoo.

Gustong matawa ni Jongin sa sarili dahil hindi naman sila virigin (pero first time nila ang isa't-isa), kung may mangyari man at ginusto nila pareho, wala naman dapat kaso.

Pero may parte sa utak ni Jongin na bumubulong sa kanya na wala dapat. Pinapunta niya ang mahal niya sa kanya para magkasama sila, make up for the time na magkalayo sila dahil sa trabaho niya. Hindi niya inisip na i-seduce (or ma-seduce) si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang isipin nito na iyon lang ang habol ni Jongin sa kanya.

Aaminin naman niya na sabik na siya kay Kyungsoo, matagal din ang dalawang buwan, pero ayaw niya muna talaga.

Siguro kinabukasan? Kapag nakapag-date na sila ng maayos, nagkasama ng mas matagal, makapaglambingan pa hanggang sa kusang matangay ng agos ng kanilang mga damdamin. Hindi lang dahil sa kinokontrol si Jongin ng ulo niya, sa taas at baba.

Desidido na si Jongin sa plano niyang ibaon sa kailaliman ng utak niya ang pag-iisip tungkol sa no-panty problem ni Kyungsoo pero sinusubok talaga siya ng universe.

Ineexpect naman niyang lumabas ng banyo any moment ang girlfriend pero hindi niya inexpect na lalabas itong naka pink silk nightgown, may lace ang straps at hem nito na abot lang sa gitna ng makikinis at mapuputing hita ni Kyungsoo.

At wala siyang panty.

Nagpupunas siya ng buhok sa harap ng salamin na nasa dresser ni Jongin, tinutuyo ng tuwalya. Abala siya sa pagmasahe sa kanyang buhok at hindi namamalayan na namimilipit na ang nobyo niya sa may kama, gustong lumihis ng tingin pero hindi niya magawa.

Sa bawat galaw kasi ng kamay si Kyungsoo kasama ang gamit na towel, umaangat ang laylayan ng kanyang damit at mas maraming balat pa ang nakikita ni Jongin.

Hindi pa natapos doon at yumuko pa siya para kunin sa kanyang bag ang hair dryer na dala niya. "Bakit ito nadala ko pero panty hindi ko nalagay."

Kausap ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya pero pareho sila ng tanong ng utak ng nobyo na sa kitang pwetan na niya nakatingin.

Naalimpungatan naman si Jongin sa pagkakatitig sa dalaga kaya itinago niya ang sarili sa ilalim ng kumot. Hindi talaga siya mahilig magkumot pero kailangan niya para maitago sa mga mata niya ang effortlessly mapang-akit na si Kyungsoo at si Jongin Jr. na namiss din ang girlfriend niya.

"Mahal, bakit ka may kumot. Mainit," reklamo ni Kyungsoo bago hilahin ang kumot na itinalukbong ni Jongin sa buong katawan niya. "Ayaw mo naman mag-aircon kasi malamig."

Agad na humiga ang nobya at sumiksik sa kanyang tagiliran sabay yakap at dantay. Natensyon nanaman siya nang muntik na madaanan ng binti ni Kyungsoo ang sikreto niya at napahalik na lang sa noo nito noong safe na.

Hindi pa pala dahil sa pagangat ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang hita na nakadagan sa tyan ni Jongin ang siya namang pagdausdos ng seda papunta sa bewang niya.

Kitang-kita na ni Jongin ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo. Mas malapit, in full 4K. Tingin pa nga niya mas lalong bumilog ito dahil na rin siguro na pilates sessions na pinupuntahan ng nobya. Nangangati na ang kamay niyang damhin ang mga ito pero nagpigil siya at pumikit ng mariin, baka sakaling makatulog na siya ng mas mabilis.

May kamay na humawak sa balikat niya para iharap siya kay Kyungsoo na lumipat sa kanyang pisngi. "Mahal? Inaantok ka na?"

Sa boses pa lang, halatang nagpapalambing ang girlfriend na hinding-hindi mahihindian ni Jongin. Dumilat na siya at isang panibagong pagsubok nanaman ang naranasan niya.

Nakatagilid si Kyungsoo at dahil may kalakihan din ang kanyang dibdib, mas naging pronounced ang cleavage niya.

May isang Jongin sa utak niya na naglalaway na dahil sa sobrang pagkasabik na mahalin muli ang bawat parte ni Kyungsoo pero may sumapak sa kanya na nagsasabing huwag silang hayok.

Nakalma naman si Jongin kahit papaano. Hinawi niya ang buhok sa noo ni Kyungsoo, humalik doon at sinakop din ng palad ang pisngi ng girlfriend. "Medyo. Ikaw ba, Mahal?"

"Hindi mo pa kasi ako kinikiss. Magtatampo na ako."

Walang ano-ano'y pinagdikit ni Jongin ang kanilang mga labi. May diin pero hindi nagtatagal, mga limang beses siyang nagpatak ng halik bago bahagyang humiwalay para makita ang reaksyon ng pinakamamahal.

Nakanguso at may kunot sa noo. Lalo pang nagsumiksik si Kyungsoo, inilapit ang kanilang mga katawan. Ayaw sana ni Jongin buksan ang aircon pero inabot niya ang remote na nasa may headboard para i-on ito.

Para na siyang sinsilaban ng init na galing sa nobya.

Kahit hindi na sabihin ni Kyungsoo, alam na niya ang iniisip nito. Sa tinagal-tagal ng kanilang relasyon, may mga bagay na alam na nila sa isa’t-isa isang tingin lang. Sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, malapit na siyang mainis dahil hindi pa napagbibigyan ni Jongin ang gusto niya. "Isa pa?"

Nakalimutan niyang hindi nga pala siya nakapag-sando kaya diretso sa utong ang kurot ng nobya. "Ayusin mo kasi, Mahal. Magtatampo na talaga ako."

Sinusubok talaga ang self-control ni Jongin dahil si Kyungsoo na mismo ang nagdala ng kamay niya sa kanyang pang-upo. Nanginig ang buong pagkatao ni Jongin dahil sa makinis at malambot na damang-dama ng kanyang palad. Dalawang buwan nang hindi nahahawakan iyon ni Jongin kaya hindi niya mapigilang manggigil.

Konti na lang talaga sasabog na siya sa umaapaw na damdamin para sa nobya. Hindi naman pinapadali ni Kyungsoo ang buhay niya sa mahinang pagungol niya kasunod ng pagpisil ni Jongin sa hawak na pisngi ng kanyang pang-upo. “Ikaw Mahal ha. Sinadya mo sigurong iwanan yung p-panty mo.”

Nagtatawag na ng mga santo si Jongin sa utak niya nang mas lalo pang lumapit si Kyungsoo, halos sumampa na sa kanya. Masyado siyang hyperaware sa mga parte ng katawan nilang magkadikit, dumadagdag pa ang tanawin sa harap niya. Nakapatay man ang ilaw, kita pa din niya ang nangungusap na mga mata ng kanyang mahal, ang maputi nitong leeg at malulusog na mga dibdib.

“Bakit, ayaw mo ba?”

_ Hindi naman sa ganun, Mahal. Nagaalala lang ako na baka isipin mo na iyon lang ang dahilan kung bakit kita pinapunta dito. Wala namang kaso sa akin kung walang mangyari sa atin. Basta nandito ka sa tabi ko, nakikita, nahahawakan, nayayakap, nahahalikan. Ayos na ako doon. Wala na akong ibang hinihiling pa. Gusto ko lang mag-ipon ng lakas hanggang sa susunod na malibre ang isa sa atin at pwede ulit tayong magkita. Hindi madali na mawalay ako sa’yo pero alam mo naman na para sa atin itong ginagawa ko, di ba? _

Madali lang isipin ang mga gustong sabihin ni Jongin pero hindi niya alam kung paano magsimula. Napatagal ang pagmumuni niya na iba ang naging dating kay Kyungsoo. Nawala ang ningning sa kanyang mga mata, nakatikom ang mga labi. “Jongin, sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mo. Hindi yung mukha akong gaga at desperada dito. Huwag mo na akong ipahiya sa sarili ko.”

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatrong nawala si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin. Nahiga itong nakatalikod sa nobyo at nakasiksik sa malamig na dingding para mailayo ang sarili kay Jongin. Napahilamos na lang siya ng mukha dahil imbes na tuloy ang lambingan nila, nauwi pa sa away.

“Mahal naman…” pag-amo niya habang unti-unti lumalapit sa natuluyan na ngang magtampong girlfriend. Lalo namang nagsumiksik si Kyungsoo papalayo sa kanya. “Matulog ka na,” masungit na sagot nito.

Ayaw naman matulog ni Jongin nang hindi sila nagkakaintindihan kaya mas lalo pa siyang lumapit, wala naman nang mapupuntahan si Kyungsoo. “Mahal, sorry na. Hindi naman sa ayaw ko. Miss na miss na miss na kita pero alam mo naman na hindi kita miss dahil lang doon, di ba?”

Sinubukan niyang hawakan sa bewang ang nobya at nang hindi naman ito lumayo, hinigit na niya ng marahan para yakapin at patakan ng halik ang gilid ng leeg ni Kyungsoo. “Alam kong napagod ka sa byahe kaya mas gusto kong magpahinga ka. Kung iniisip mo na dapat mo ibigay ang sarili mo sa’kin ngayon, huwag na. May ilang araw ka pa dito sa akin. Hindi ako nagmamadali at lalong hindi kita mamadaliin.”

Ilang minuto nang katahimikan ang lumipas at mukhang nakatulog na si Kyungsoo. Wala naman nang magagawa si Jongin kundi ipagdasal na sana bukas pagkagising niya, katabi pa din niya ang nagtatampong girlfriend para makabawi siya. Lalo niyang hinigpitan ang pagkakayap kay Kyungsoo at pumikit na din, nagbabakasaling dalawin na din ng antok.

“Hindi ko sinadya maiwan yung panty ko.”

_ Dahil sa walang kwentang joke _ , gusto iumpog ni Jongin ang sarili. “Nagbibiro lang ako, Mahal. Wala akong ibang ibig sabihin doon. I’m sorry.”

Para naman siyang nabunutan ng tinik dahil humarap na ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya, medyo mapula ang mga mata. “Hindi mo iniisip na malandi ako?”

Gustong lambingin ni Jongin itong cute niyang jowa pero hindi sa ganitong paraan sana. “Kyungsoo, hindi ka malandi. I’m sorry kung dahil sa mga nagawa ko, naisip mo yun. Ako lang itong nag-o-overthink.”

“Mahal mo pa din ako? Talaga?”

“Oo naman, Mahal. Araw-araw, oras-oras.”

Pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso niya palibot sa leeg ni Jongin at humalik sa mga labi ng nobyo. “Sorry din. Natakot lang kasi ako na baka narealize mong mas okay na hindi tayo magkasama, na ayaw mo na sa akin.”

Nakahinga na ng maluwag si Jongin kaya naman binuhat niya si Kyungsoo para ihiga sa ibabaw niya, nakayakap pa din sa bewang ng nobya habang si Kyungsoo nakayakap sa kanyang leeg. “Hindi yan mangyayari, Mahal. Huwag mo na iisipin yun. Mahal kita. I love you. Sobrang saya ko na nandito ka ngayon, sabay tayong matutulog at ikaw ang una kong makikita pagkagising ko.”

“Ikaw kasi,” pabirong maktol ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa niya. “I-love mo na ako.”

At dahil lipas na gulo at tinigil na ni Jongin ang masyadong pag-iisip, susunod na lang siya sa pace na gusto ni Kyungsoo. Tutal never naman siyang nakahindi talaga sa girlfriend niya. “Ano bang gusto ng baby ko? Paano kita i-lo-love?”

Hinayaan niyang kunin ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa niyang kamay na inilapat nito sa kanyang pwetan. “Hindi ka na nga mahihirapan eh. Isa na lang tatanggalin,” and to prove her point, naupo si Kyungsoo, most ng bigat niya sa may bandang balakang ni Jongin, at siya na din mismo ang nagtanggal ng nightgown niya.

Si Jongin Jr. na kanina pa excited ay lalong nabuhayan. Buti na lang din at nag-boxers lang siya kundi kanina pa siya nakaramdam ng sakit dahil sa pagpipigil para sa wala. Hindi na siya nagatubili na hawakan si Kyungsoo, damhin ang lahat ng handang ibigay ng kanyang mahal. Mula sa mga hita nito ay naglakbay ang kanyang mga haplos paakyat hanggang sa sinakop ng kanyang mga palad ang parehong dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano pa, Mahal?”

“I-love mo din sila,” pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa mga kamay ni Jongin at pumisil. Lalo lang na-turn on si Jongin nang mapaungol ang girlfriend dahil sa ginawa niya.

“Paano, baby? Ganito?” humimas at marahang pumisil ni Jongin. Nilalasap niya ang bawat bigat ng paghinga ni Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita niya ang pagpikit at pagkagat niya ng labi dulot ng mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanya. “Ano pa, babe? Sabihin mo lang.”

Sa halip na magsabi, si Kyungsoo na muna ang kumilos. Inialis niya ang mga kamay ng nobyo sa kanya para makaalis siya at mahubad ang tanging saplot ni Jongin. Pagkatapos ay humiga siyang nakatagilid at nakaharap sa aliw na aliw na boyfriend. Five years na sila, makailang ulit na din silang nagsalo sa maiinit na gabi gaya nito, pero hindi pa din nagbabago si Kyungsoo.

Mahiyain man pero alam niya kung ano ang kanyang gusto.

“Kiss, baby mahal.”

Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga labi sa isang mapusok na halik. Kung kanina ay dahan-dahan pang dinadama ni Jongin ang mga labing sobrang niyang namiss, hindi na niya pinakawalan ang mga ito na parang uhaw. Gumanti naman si Kyungsoo with the same passion at lubusan na silang nagpatangay sa kanilang mga katawang labis na nangulila sa isa’t-isa. Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin na naging suporta niya nang marating ng kamay ni Jongin ang pagitan ng kanyang mga hita.

“W-wait lang, Mahal,” kaya agad na tumigil si Jongin. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

Iling ang unang sagot ni Kyungsoo. “No, masarap. Kaso momol mo muna yung dede ko.”

Wala namang nakakatawa sa posisyon nilang dalawa pero hindi mapigilan ni Jongin. Humalik muna siya kay Kyungsoo, “ang cute mo talaga, Mahal.” pero kita na din niyang bakas ang antok sa magandang mga mata ng girlfriend niya. Sa kanya lang. “Tapos tulog na tayo ha?”

Halatang pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mahikab pero sadyang antok na nga ang dalaga. “Paano ka? Tigas ka pa, mahal. Kaya ko pa.”

Iniayos ni Jongin ang kanilang paghiga na siya naman ang pumaibabaw sa isa at humalik sa noo. “Sabi ko hindi naman ako nagmamadali. Tuloy natin bukas.”

Napanguso ni Kyungsoo bago inangat ang sarili para siya naman ang humalik sa mga labi ni Jongin. “Gusto ko sabay tayo. Hump mo na lang ako tapos bukas na ulit.”

Napapayag naman si Jongin (lagi naman) dahil win-win naman sila. “Para maka-ipon tayong lakas pareho bukas. Alam mo feeling ko tuloy ang pinunta mo dito yung katawan ko lang.”

Mahinang hampas sa braso ang naging tugon ng nobya. “Ang daldal, Mahal. Nilalamig na dede ko, bilisan mo.”

“Iba ka talaga, Mahal. Yung mga sinasabi mo parang casual lang,“ Nagflashback nanaman sa kanya ang mga naganap kanina sa sasakyan niya. Hindi niya alam kung masasanay ba siya sa side na ito ni Kyungsoo. Maamo kasi ang mukha nito pero kapag nagsalita na siya, diretso. Madalas nga no filter na.

“Eh ano naman. May iba pa akong dapat itawag?” kumunot nanaman ang noo ng baby ni Jongin. “Ingay mo, Jongin.”

“Sige na, hindi na,” nagpatak ng halik si Jongin sa noo, ilong at labi ni Kyungsoo. “I love you, baby mahal.”

Biglang lambot naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo bago siya hilahin pababa para sa tatlong mabilis na kiss sa lips. “I love you, too, pero seryoso, nilalamig na ako.”

Isang malokong ngisi na ang nakita niya sa mukha ni Jongin.  _ Finally _ . “Gawan natin ng paraan yan, Mahal.”

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAH ayun sige bye salamat sa pagbasa labyu ol mwahz


End file.
